Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to email messaging and more particularly to a method and communication device for prioritizing email messages based upon the time zone of the originating message.
Description of the Related Art
When communicating via email, particularly in large enterprises, there are often cases where the sender and the recipient live in different time zones. Ultimately, this difference in locales means that if the sender needs an immediate response from the recipient, there is a much smaller window to get a timely response based on the time zone differences. For instance, when receiving questions from coworkers, vendors or other contacts that work in a time zone that is several hours ahead, the recipient is generally forced to answer those emails and questions early in the day in order to obtain a response in the same day. As many email users receive hundreds of emails in their inbox per day, emails from colleagues in different time zones can quickly get lost in the pile and do not receive a timely response.